Kicking And Screaming
by MidnightxAngel
Summary: When three different girls, Alex, Sonny and Miley become friends. No one thinks there would be a problem, But no one knows about the danger everyone is in... Sonny With A Chance/Suite Life/Wizards Of Waverly Place/Hannah Montana/Jonas Crossover!
1. First Time

_**Right This is just a new story I'm gonna work with. I know the first chapter is bad but I promise it will get better. Please Review! :)**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Terrified students watched as police surrounded the school. A police helicopter was above the three story school. There were so many police cars outside. Paramedics were also there on stand-by. Teachers took the names of students who were evacuated. Some people looking at the scene prayed for the people still inside.

~3 Months Earlier~

It all started on January 28th. Miss Joy Bitterman was a computer teacher, a English teacher and was also the school counselor at Seaview High. So when she wasn't teaching classes she would be at meetings. Today she had a meeting with three students. two weeks before Miss Bitterman had meetings with a group of parents who were worried about their daughters. Miss Bitterman knew all three girls very well. Each girl had a hard past. For different reasons. While trying to come up with ideas to help the three girls she came up with an idea. To introduce the three girls to eachother. So they could be friends and they can relate to eachother.

At this moment Miss Bitterman was in her office waiting for the three

girls to arrive. She heard a knock of her door, she got up and answered it.

"Hello girls." Miss Bitterman said as the girls walked in. "I hope you don't mind missing class."

"I'm missing History so I'm delighted." Miley said as she sat down.

"Okay, so Destiny, Allison and Alexandra. Or also known as Miley, Sonny and Alex." Miss Bitterman said as she sat down. "Do you girls know why your all here?"

"We're not in trouble, are we?" Asked Miley.

"No your not in any trouble." Miss Bitterman laughed. "If you all don't know your parents came here last week to talk to me. Their a bit worried you."

"Why are they worried about us?" Asked Sonny.

"Well they just feel like you have no one to talk to about what you've been through in your past. So I think it's a good idea to introduce you girls to eachother." Said Miss Bitterman. "So the school was closed last week what did you girls do?"

"Just went out with friends." Said Miley.

"Sonny, what did you do?" Asked Miss Bitterman.

"Nothing, Just stayed at home." Sonny said.

"Better then what I did." Sighed Alex.

"Why? What did you do?" Asked Miley.

"I spent the week in my Grandma's house, with no TV, no Internet and no phone signal. I had to stand in the corner of my room and hold my phone over my head when I wanted to send a text message." Said Alex.

Sonny, Miley and Miss Bitterman laughed.

"So none of you girls are from California. Where are you all from?" Asked Miss Bitterman.

"New York." Said Alex.

"Wisconsin." Said Sonny.

"Tennessee." Said Miley.

"Well why did you all more here? Miley you start." Said Miss Bitterman.

"It's a very long story." Sighed Miley.

"No worries, Go on." Miss Bitterman said as she leaned back on her chair.

"Right." Miley started. "When my parents got married they already had children from different relationships. My mom had a son and a daughter. My dad had a son. Then I was born. When I was 3 my parents split up. So when I was 4 me, my mom, my brother and my sister moved to Florida, after that we moved to loads of places, Georgia, Minnesota, Montana, Colorado, Connecticut, Louisiana, Washington, then back to Florida. Then 2 years ago my mom died and me and my little sister Lola moved to California. Me and Lola have different dads. Her dad was killed in a motorbike accident. So my dad adopted her."

"Wow." Sonny said to herself.

"I kinda lost track after Montana." Said Alex.

"When was your sister born?" Asked Miss Bitterman.

"Colorado." Said Miley. "She's 7."

"What happened to your brother and sister?" Asked Alex.

"My brother Kyle lives in an apartment in Tennessee and my sister Brianna is going to college is Florida. Their coming to California this summer." Smiled Miley.

"Alex, your turn." Said Miss Bitterman.

"Okay, I moved to California last year. When I was 7 I started getting bullied in school. So I moved school and the bulling only got worse. I ended up moving school 5 times." Said Alex.

"5 times?" Gasped Miley.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, My mom started Home-Schooling me and we only did it for 2 weeks and we moved to California."

"Why California?" Asked Miss Bitterman.

"Cause my cousin moved to this school from New Jersey."

"Is that Macy?" Asked Sonny. Alex nodded.

"How bad was the bullying?" Asked Miley.

"So bad that I started getting death threats." Sighed Alex.

"God!" Miley said, shocked. "I can't imagine anyone bullying you."

"Sonny, your turn. Why did you move here?" Miss Bitterman, turning to the most quiet girl.

"I don't like talking about it.." Sonny said quietly.

"Well thats okay. You don't have to tell us." Said Miss Bitterman. "So girls, If you could name one person your trust with everything. Who would be?"

"My cousin, Macy." Smiled Alex.

"My mom." Said Sonny.

"My boyfriend." Miley said smiling.

"Is your boyfriend in this school, Miley?" Asked Miss Bitterman.  
Miley shock her head. "He's 19. He's not in school anymore. He'

coming home this weekend."

"Why? Where is he?" Asked Alex.

"Utah." Said Miley. "Thats where he's from. He goes there to see his

family and friends every 6 weeks."

"Okay girls your next class starts in a few minutes." Miss Bitterman said. "Will you girls sit together in class if you get the chance and try to be friends? If it doesn't work you can't forget this meeting ever happened. Deal?"

"Deal." The 3 girls said.

"Bye girls." Miss Bitterman said as the girls got up.

Miley, Alex and Sonny left Miss Bittermans Office and walked away in different directions.


	2. Nothing Much To Say

_**Alright here's Chapter 2. FanFiction is having problems at the moment. They keep taking my story down. :(**_

_**So if it happens again tell me and keep trying! :D**_

_**I worked so hard on this! Please review! :)**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

The day after the meeting went on as normal. At lunch Miley was sitting with her friends. Alex was with her friends and Sonny was sitting by herself. It was almost like the meeting never happened. Alex looked over and saw Sonny sitting by herself. Alex felt bad for Sonny. She was always by herself.

"I'll be right back." Alex said as she got up and walked over to Sonny.

"Hey Sonny." Alex said as she sat down next to Sonny.

"Oh, Hi Alex." Said Sonny.

"How are you?" Alex asked.

"Fine thanks. You?"

"Fine." Said Alex. "Why are you sitting by yourself?"

"I don't know." Sighed Sonny. "I guess people just don't like me."

"That's not true." Said Alex. "Look I don't want you sitting by yourself. So do you wanna sit with me and my friends?"

"Really?" Sonny asked.

Alex smiled and nodded. " Yeah. C'mon."

Alex walked back over to her friends and Sonny followed her.

"Girls you know Sonny." Alex said as she sat down. "Sonny, this is Bailey and Stella, and this is my cousin Macy."

"Hey." Sonny said as she sat down.

"Hey Sonny." Smiled Stella.

"So what were we talking about before I left?" Asked Alex.

"Boys." Said Bailey.

"Oh yeah." Said Alex. "Sonny, Do you have a boyfriend?"

Sonny shook her head. "No."

"No worries we'll get you a boyfriend." Said Stella.

"Do you have boyfriends?" Asked Sonny.

"Where do we get started?" Laughed Alex. "Do you the Martin twins?"

Sonny nodded.

"Well Bailey is dating one of them." Said Alex.

"I'm dating Cody." Said Bailey. "We've been together for 3 months."

"And you know the Lucas brothers?" Alex asked Sonny.

"Yeah their in the band right?" Asked Sonny.

Alex nodded. "Well Macy is dating Kevin and Stella is dating Joe."

"Alex had some romance with Nick." Said Bailey.

"For the last time me and Nick are just friends." Snapped Alex.

"If you were dating him you would be dating your cousins, boyfriends, brother." Stella said to Alex.

Macy turned to Alex. "Imagine that."

"Anyways Alex is more into Mason Greyback." Stella said. Alex gave her a look.

"You can tell Macy and Alex are in the same family." Said Sonny.

"Yeah. Their mom's are sisters and their Filipino." Said Bailey.

"Mio padre è italiano." Said Alex.

"Mi padre es español." Said Macy.

Sonny gave them a confused look.

"I hate it when they do that." Said Bailey.

Stella nodded. "Same here."

"What did they say?" Asked Sonny.

"Alex told you that her dad was Italian and Macy told you that her dad was Spanish." Said Stella.

"Alex said it in Italian and Macy said it in Spanish." Said Bailey.

"I'm fluent Itilian and Macy is fluent Spanish." Said Alex.

Alex noticed something had caught Bailey's attention.

"Ugh! The Plastics." Said Bailey.

Alex looked over at the group Bailey was looking at and saw Miley and her friends.

"How old is Miley?" Asked Macy.

"16." Said Stella.

"God, She looks so much older then 16." Said Bailey."

"She acts so much older then 16." Said Stella.

"Yeah. I know. I mean she drinks and goes out to party's nearly every weekend." Said Bailey.

"I heard she smokes aswell." Said Macy.

"I wonder how many boyfriends she's had." Said Stella.

"I guessing loads." Said Macy.

Alex looked over at Sonny. She knew Sonny didn't want to be in this conversation.

"Guess what I heard." Said Bailey.

"What?" Asked Macy and Stella.

Bailey leaned in and started whispering to the girls. "Okay I heard last year she wanted to go to this party but her dad said no. So she climbed out her bedroom window and went to the party. She got really drunk. While she was walking home. She was planning on visiting her boyfriend. She's not dating him anymore. He lived only 5 minutes from her house. So she sent him text of all the stuff she was gonna do with him when she arrived. She also said in the text that she wanted to sleep with him. She was so drunk that she send the text to her dad."

"No way are you serious?" Asked Macy.

"Where did you hear that?" Asked Stella.

"Connections." Smiled Bailey.

"Bailey is Gossip Girl incase you haven't noticed." Stella said to Sonny. "Okay I better go and get ready for class." Bailey said as she stood up. "Mace, You coming?"

Macy nodded and stood up. "Adiós." She said as she walked away with Bailey.

"Ciao." Alex said back.

"I better get ready for class. You two coming?" Asked Stella.

Alex nodded. "Sonny, What's your next class?"

"Science." Said Sonny.

Alex smiled. "Great, you can sit next to me."

xoxoxoxoxox

At the end of the day Sonny was walking home when she heard someone call her. She turned around to see Alex walking behind her.

"Hey is this the way you walk home?" Asked Alex.

"Yeah." Said Sonny.

"Can I walk home with you?" Asked Alex.

Sonny smiled. "Off course. Where's Bailey, Stella and Macy?"

Alex sighed. "Stella's mom picks her up from school. Bailey and Macy get the bus home together. So I have to walk home alone."

"Not anymore." Smiled Sonny.

Alex smiled. "So I was talking to Gossip Girl in the last class."

"You mean Bailey?" Asked Sonny.

"Yeah." Alex laughed. "So guess who likes you?"

"Who?" Asked Sonny.

"Well you know Chad Dylan Cooper?" Asked Alex.

Sonny gave Alex a shocked look. "Chad likes me?"

Alex smiled and nodded. "Yeah. So you like him too?"

"I think he's really cute." Smiled Sonny.

Alex laughed. "Awesome. The perfect couple!"

Sonny laughed.

"You me and the girls loved having you with us at lunch." Said Alex.

"Really?" Asked Sonny?

Alex nodded. "Yeah. You gonna sit with us tomorrow?"

Sonny smiled. "Sure. By the way. Thanks Alex."

"Thanks for what?"

"Everything. For asking me to sit with you."

Alex smiled. "Oh no problem."

Sonny smiled and hugged her new bestfriend.


	3. Party's And Break Ups

_**I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the bad ending. lol! Let me know what you think ;)**_

_**xoxo**_

Alex and Sonny walked to their lockers. They were laughing about something that happened in their last class. Bailey, Stella and Macy went over to them.

"Hey girls." Said Alex.

"Hey." Said Stella. "What date is it?"

"The first of February." Said Sonny.

"You know what that means?" Asked Bailey.

"No." Said Sonny.

"It means it's nearly Alex's birthday!" Smiled Macy.

"OMG! It's nearly your birthday?" Asked Sonny. Alex sighed.

"Yeah on the 14th." Said Macy.

"That means we have to start planning your party." Said Stella.

"Girls. C'mon. It's only a birthday." Moaned Alex.

"Only a birthday?" Said Stella. "Alex, Your turning 16. This is a big thing."

"Is it a sleepover party?" Asked Bailey.

"Yeah." Said Stella. "Alex's birthday is on a Friday so we and the party then."

"You coming Sonny?" Asked Bailey.

Sonny smiled and nodded.

"Awesome." Said Stella. "This is gonna be the best birthday party ever."

"Look who's coming." Sighed Bailey.

The girls turned around to see Miley and Lilly walking to their lockers. Lilly was on her phone and Miley was walking beside her. Lilly was wearing a pink mini skirt, a green tank top and high heels. Miley was wearing something similar outfit. Only Miley's outfit was all black. That was Miley's style she wore dark clothes and dark make-up.

"Ugh Lilly Truscott." Said Macy. "She's such a bitch."

"I know." Said Stella.

The girls could hear Lilly talking on the phone from across the hall.

"Yeah so Ashley asked me to go out to dinner with her 19 year old cousin and I was like 'Ew no I have a boyfriend' and... Wait what's that ment to mean?" Lilly said down the phone.

"Yeah well screw you." Bailey said in a low voice trying to sound like Lilly.

"YEAH WELL SCREW YOU!" Lilly screamed down the phone.

Alex, Sonny, Macy and Stella laughed at Baileys shocked face after Lilly screamed down the phone.

Lilly put her books in her locker and turned to Miley.

"I'm gonna sneak out for a smoke. You coming?"

"Lilly you know I don't smoke during school."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Seeya."

"Bye." Miley said as she walked towards the classroom.

Meanwhile the other girls were still at their lockers and the Lucas brothers came over to them.

"So did you girls hear Mason is having a party?" Joe said as he put his arm around Stella. "Everyone is this grade is invited."

"I know who I'm taking to the party." Kevin said as he kissed Macy.

"Oh get a room!" Said Bailey.

"So when is this party?" Asked Stella.

"It's on the 15th." Said Nick.

"Alex's party is the 14th." Said Macy.

"Woah hang on a second!" Said Alex. "I'm not having a birthday party if Mason is having a party the next day!"

"C''mon Alex." Said Bailey. "Only me, Stella, Macy and Alex are going to your party."

"Yeah, but were having a sleepover on Friday night then going to Mason's party on Saturday night." Said Alex.

"What's the problem?" Asked Stella. "We'll leave Saturday morning. Then we'll meet up at Mason's party."

Alex looked down and nodded. "Yeah. I guess that could work."

"Awesome. Now we should go to class." Said Stella.

"I'll catch up in a few minutes." Said Alex as she turned to Sonny. "Sonny, Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sonny nodded. "Sure whats up?"

"Come with me to the bathroom we'll talk there." Alex said as she walked towards the bathroom with Sonny.

"Are you okay?" Asked Sonny, who was worried. "Is something wrong?"

Alex looked around at the empty hallway to make sure no one was around.

"I don't want to go to Mason's party." Moaned Alex.

Sonny gave her a confused look. "Why?"

"Promise you won't laugh." Asked Alex. Sonny nodded.

Alex took a deep breath. "I don't want to go cause I'll be the only one who won't have a boyfriend."

"What?" Giggled Sonny.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" Snapped Alex.

"I'm not laughing." Said Sonny.

"Seriously, It's so embarressing." Said Alex. "Macy is going with Kevin. Bailey is going with Cody. Stella is going with Joe."

"Alex! Relax. I don't have a boyfriend." Said Sonny.

"Yeah but I hear that Chad is going to ask you." Said Alex

"He is? Oh My God." Sonny said as she walked into the bathroom with Alex.

"Yeah. So you might be going with Chad and I'm going with no one." Said Alex.

"Look, Chad might not ask me. So how about we go together?" Asked Sonny.

"Really?" Asked Alex. "But I don't want to ruin your night with Chad if asks you."

"Don't worry about it." Said Sonny. "I can tell Chad to meet me at the party. Your my best friend I don't want you to go to the party alone."

"Sonny your amazing! Thank you." Alex said as she hugged Sonny.

"We better get to class." Sonny said as they let go of the hug. "We're gonna be late."

"Okay, I'm just going to use the bathroom first." Alex said as she walked towards the stall.

"Okay." Sonny said as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

Alex screamed when she saw someone walk out of the stall next to the one she was gonna go into. She looked again to see Miley.

"Miley you bitch! You scared me!" Said Alex.

"Sorry." Miley said as she quickly looked away.

Sonny noticed that Miley's eyes were red. "Miley, Have you been crying?"

Sonny saw more tears coming from Miley's eyes. "Miley what's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm fine!" Said Miley.

"Well your not fine if your in the bathroom crying your eyes out." Said Alex. "Now whats wrong?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Asked Miley.

"We promise." Said Sonny.

"You remember at the meeting I said I had a boyfriend?" Said Miley. Alex and Sonny nodded. "Well remember I said he goes to Utah to visit his family?"

"Yeah. What happened?" Asked Alex.

"I found out he's seeing his ex girlfriend behind my back!"

"Miley, That's awful. I'm so sorry." Said Sonny.

"Thats not the worst part. She's pregnant! She's pregnant with my boyfriend's baby." Miley said as she started sobbing.

Sonny and Alex looked at eachother, shocked.

"Miley that's horrible." Said Sonny.

"How did you find out?" Asked Alex.

"My friend found Liam's ex girlfriend on MySpace. She wrote on her page that she was pregnant and Liam was the father. My friend showed me everything on her page."

"Liam is your boyfriend?" Asked Alex. Miley nodded.

"Miley, Does Liam know that you know about everything thats happening?" Asked Sonny.

Miley shook her head. "No I don't think so."

"When are you going to see him again?" Asked Alex.

"I'm gonna see him Sunday night." Said Miley.

"Okay, Miley next time you see him you have to break up with him." Said Alex.

"What? I can't! I love him!" Miley said as she started crying even more.

"Miley, Listen to me." Said Sonny. "Liam cheated on you before. He's only gonna do it again."

"Sonny's right." Said Alex "He's not gonna stop."

"I don't know what to do." Miley said as she wiped some of her tears away.

"Break up with him!" Said Alex. "Show him that you don't want to be with him if he's just gonna hurt you."

"Miley, You can stay with Liam and be paranoid about him cheating on you. Or you can break up with him and meet a guy who loves you and won't hurt you." Said Sonny.

"Remember whatever he says or whatever he does. Do not take him back!" Said Alex.

"Okay." Said Miley.

"You okay now?" Asked Sonny.

Miley nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay thanks."

"I'm gonna give you my phone number so if you wanna talk you can just call me." Said Sonny. "Have you got paper and a pen?"

Miley nodded and got a pen and her diary out of her bag. "Here you go."

"I''ll give you my number too." Said Alex.

"I don't even know what to say to him." Sighed Miley.

"Just tell him that you know everything and tell him that you don't want to be with him." Alex said as Sonny handed her Miley's diary.

"Don't let him see you cry." Said Sonny. "Stay Strong."

Miley nodded. "Okay thanks."

"Here's your diary." Alex said as she gave the diary back.

"I made you girls late for class. I'm really sorry." Said Miley.

"Don't worry about it. I'm always late for class." Said Alex

Miley laughed.

"You wanna walk to class with us?" Asked Sonny.

Miley nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Remember text us if you need anything just text us." Said Alex.

Miley smiled. "I will. Thank you."

Sonny and Alex looked at eachother. They both realized Miley wasn't a bitch like everyone thought she was.

xoxoxoxoxo

That Sunday night Miley was in her room waiting for Liam to arrive she was feeling nervous. She went into the bathroom to get herself ready she remembered everything Sonny and Alex had said to her that day in school. She heard her bedroom door open. She knew it was Liam. She took a deep breath and walked into her bedroom and came face to face with Liam.

"Hey baby. I missed you." Liam said as he walked over to give Miley a kiss on the cheek. Miley turned her head away.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Liam.

"Yeah there is!" Said Miley. "I know everything."

"What do you mean you know everything." Asked Liam.

"Don't act stupid with me, Liam!" Shouted Miley. "I know your seeing your 'ex' girlfriend behind my back and I know she's pregnant with your child!"

"Miley thats not true!" Said Liam.

"I'm not stupid!" Said Miley. "My friend found her MySpace page and I saw pictures from her scans. I saw all the comments saying that your the father. I also saw the pictures you took with her when you were ment to be visiting your family! So don't lie to me Liam!"

"Listen Miley! She was telling the truth. She is pregnant. It is my child but I don't love her. I love you!" Said Liam.

"You don't love me! If you loved me you would have never cheated on me!" Said Miley. "I'm finished with you Liam."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Asked Liam.

"Yeah! I'm not going to be your girlfriend if your just going to cheat on me!" Miley said crossing her arms.

"But Miley I..." Miley Stopped Liam before he could finish.

"Just save it Liam. I don't care. Just get out and don't come back." Miley said as she pointed to the door.

After Liam left Miley lay down on her bed and sighed. She took out her phone and text Alex.

_"Liam just left. I broke up with him. xx" _

Miley waited for a moment. Then she heard her phone beep.

_"Aww Miley I'm so sorry are u ok? xoxo"_

Miley smiled a little as she answered the message.

_"I'm fine! Thanks 4 everything Alex." _

After a few moments Miley's phone beeped.

_"No prob. I'll c u in school."_

Miley lay back on her bed and sighed.


End file.
